1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to disposable bands that are used to encircle and bind stacked, rolled or closely assembled items or articles and more particularly to such bands that include a separable portion that may function as a bonus coupon, ticket or the like for promotional advertising and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Paper and plastic bands are used to bind many products such as stacks of currency, cards, paper and the like to maintain the items in an orderly arrangement in overlaying relationship with one another. In other areas, bands are used to retain articles in rolled, folded or assembled configurations, such as bands used to retain napkins in rolled configurations prior to use by patrons. The bands are initially formed of paper or plastic strips having co-adhesive areas applied at opposite ends and on opposite sides of faces of strips of material such that when the strips are formed or wrapped about an object, such as a rolled napkin, the co-adhesive areas contact with one another to retain the strips in continuous bands. Such continuous bands retain the objects in pre-determined configurations until the bands are severed, such as by tearing.
In many instances, the paper or plastic bands may also be used for advertising purposes. Generally, printed indicia may be applied to an outer face of the strips before the strips are wrapped about and adhered to form continuous bands.
Because such paper and plastic bands may be formed economically from flat stock, they offer an inexpensive but highly reliable way of binding objects until the objects are to be put to use.